Unresisted Challenge
by ALC Punk
Summary: Stargate: SG-1/Battlestar Galactica 2003 Sam Carter and Kara Thrace drink a little too much and discover they have a certain affinity for each other. Femslash.


disclaimer: not mine  
Fandoms: Stargate: SG-1, Battlestar Galactica (new)  
Pairing: Sam Carter/Kara Thrace  
Rating: R, sex, language  
Length: 1400+  
Spoilers: none.  
Notes: I don't think this was ever posted. I found it in one of the massive ficlet files half-finished and purportedly for the 2007 fslash_today ficlet battle. Though, which, I couldn't tell because I couldn't find this prompt there. Maybe it was a porn battle? Crossover, Battlestar Galactica/Stargate: SG-1, Kara/Sam, competition (this title is stupid, but I don't care)

**Unresisted Challenge**  
_by ALC Punk!_

There was a lake of shotglasses on the table in front of her, and Sam Carter was having a little trouble concentrating. She thought she remembered this starting when Cameron mocked her ability to drink, and Daniel snidely said something about how she was a cheap date. Teal'c, of course, had simply smiled enigmatically and waited for her to take the challenge before making his own bets on the side. Somewhere, Vala was probably off doing some stealing. Or possibly having sex with any number of the adorable pilots she'd been gushing on about from the moment SG-1 had encountered the people of _Galactica_.

Which was all beside the point, because Sam was still standing (sitting, at least), and so was Starbuck, her smirk as wide as it had been since this began.

A giggle escaped Starbuck when Sam reached for the bottle of ambrosia (it was _green_, but tasted like nothing else and went down so smoothly, Sam wasn't entirely certain there was alcohol in it, at first) and found it empty.

"We're out, Carter."

"Did I win?" Sam asked, blinking across the table.

"Nah. I think it's a draw. Gotta--" Starbuck paused, letting out a loud belch. "Hand it to ya. Never seen anyone who could keep up with me, 'cept the Chief. And he's a big, big man, so it ain't surprising."

Feeling smug, Sam leaned forward and patted Starbuck's hand, "They're all just lightweights." She stood, discovering she could do so without falling over. Even more smug, she raised her eyebrows at Starbuck. "Should I get another?"

"Nah," with what looked like ease, Starbuck stood. "I don't know about you, but I gotta take a piss."

A little taken aback, Sam nevertheless found herself following the woman. After all, the head sounded like a very good idea right about then. Her stomach was churning or her head was spinning. One of the two made it essential (or maybe her bladder was full. She couldn't decide) Or maybe she just wanted the chance to follow Starbuck.

That thought led to another which led to pointing out that Starbuck was drunk, and if Sam kissed her, in the bathroom, she'd forget it all in the morning. Since that's what being drunk did. It killed brain cells. Sam was certain this was true, given that she was a scientist and she'd learned about that sort of thing in school. She burped softly, and decided that was a perfectly logical idea.

Splashing water on her face while she waited to see if anyone else would appear did little to wipe the drunken haze away.

It was a science experiment, Sam decided, as Starbuck weaved her way to the sinks. Since Sam hadn't heard her actually enter a stall, this puzzled her. "Thought y'had t'pee?"

"Decided to do somethin' else, instead."

"Yeah, Starbuck?" Sam couldn't help but feel a little mocking. "Starbuck's a strange call-sign, how'd you get it?"

"Oh, Carter, I'm sure you can do better than that," stepping into Sam's personal space, Starbuck backed her into the sink. "You've been talking far too much, tonight. Though it's kinda cute, you bein' all geeky."

Confused, Sam blinked. "Why are you--"

"It's Kara, Sam," Starbuck murmured before pushing up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against Sam's.

Oh. Kissing. Sam was going to kiss her, but now Starbuck--Kara--was kissing her. Sam moved, hand cupping the back of Kara's head, pulling her in closer for a deeper kiss. Kissing, she could do. Kissing was nice. Kissing was something she'd missed, ever since she'd stopped dating.

And then Kara was more than kissing her, hands tugging at the bottom of Sam's t-shirt, exposing the skin of her abdomen. Nimble fingers brushed across it, and Sam gasped at the feeling, pulling back. "Starbuck."

"Carter." Her hand flattened against Sam's belly.

Sam sucked in a breath, then let it out and swallowed, "Kiss me again." Before her sanity returned. Before it connected that she was making out, in the _Galactica_ head with Starbuck. Somewhere, she was sure there was some sort of galactic treaty being brokered that she might be jeopardizing.

The hand on her stomach moved upwards, skimming against her skin until it rested underneath her bra, and Sam forgot about treaties and politics and being a good little soldier. The only thing left in her brain was the science of attraction, the calculations for how much force she'd need to exert to get Kara to move her hand just a little higher.

A soft mewl of need escaped her when Kara's mouth moved to her neck.

They were drunk, Sam convinced herself as Kara chuckled and tugged Sam's bra out of her way, doing this was just a release of tension. Sure, it wasn't exactly the prescribed sort of interaction with a potential ally that the SGC was normally known for. But she could make an exception.. Letting out another moan, Sam tipped her head back and gripped Kara's shoulder, her other hand resting on the sink as she tried to stay upright.

"Like this?" Kara asked. The Starbuck mask had slipped slightly, but the confidence was still there. She hadn't finished asking her question before tugging Sam's shirt up higher and settling her mouth around one of Sam's nipples.

The sound that escaped Sam wasn't a squeak, she tried to convince herself as Kara sucked, her tongue and teeth playing gently against the nipple. The spark of pleasure tightened, and Sam dropped her hand from Kara's shoulder to the button on her pants. She got it open, then the zipper mostly undone before Kara even noticed.

Lifting her head, Kara watched Sam slip her hand into her pants. "Very hot," Kara commented before turning her attentions to Sam's other nipple.

Curving her fingers, Sam began stroking herself, impatient to feel that rush of orgasm. She knew, down to the millisecond, how to get herself off quickly. Efficiently. After all, it was hard to spend years sharing a tent and quarters with other people without learning that exact science.

"Need some help?" Kara asked, in a lull between nipples. She didn't wait for Sam's answer as she wormed her hand down to join Sam's inside her panties. "Mmm. Hot." Her teeth scraped against Sam's shoulder before she licked her way back to Sam's breasts.

One finger, then two, and Sam could tell Kara wasn't as skilled at this, but, _fuck_ she was trying. Or maybe Kara simply needed a different technique to get off. It didn't matter. Between Sam's own fingers and Kara's mouth, there was more than enough friction to send her over the edge. She was drunk and falling forever, her legs giving out. The only thing that kept her from sliding gracelessly to the floor was Kara pressing up against her, almost shoving her into the wall.

"You're so quiet," Kara murmured, kissing Sam's neck lazily. "Gotta do that a lot with other people around, don't you."

Sam nodded, "Sometimes, I need it so bad. And Daniel or Teal'c are _right there_ in the tent, snoring. Damn." She bent her head to kiss Kara's cheek, sliding her lips to her mouth. She had no idea why she was having this sort of conversation with Kara Thrace. "Do you?"

"Frak, honey, you plannin' on walking out of here and leaving me to my own self?"

"No." A smirk crossed Sam's lips and she reached her free hand to cup Kara's face, kissing her with an intensity that surprised both of them. Eventually, she pulled her mouth free, and murmured, "I'm going to make you scream."

A hoot of laughter escaped Starbuck, but she kissed Sam back and taunted, "Better people than you have tried."

"I've always liked a challenge," Sam assured her. Then she got down to the business of finding out exactly what Starbuck liked. It was a little complicated with the whole drunk and being in the head thing. But she made do. She didn't make Starbuck scream, but she did make her climax hard enough to go limp and slide to the floor.

As far as Sam was concerned, that was a total victory. Even if she woke in the morning with one of the worst headaches ever and an urge to shoot everyone.

-f-


End file.
